


The Spoon of Doom

by EllenMarieP



Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [24]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas Crack, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenMarieP/pseuds/EllenMarieP
Summary: Part 24 of the Christmas prompt challenge.Christmas eve – “I can think of worse ways to start Christmas.” “I can think of better ones.”Thomas and Jimmy are innocent bystanding witnesses.
Series: Thomas Barrow Christmas Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030419
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	The Spoon of Doom

**The Spoon of Doom**

Ah the joys of the last-minute Christmas Eve preparations, how Thomas hated them. All the fuss and aggravation just for one day of merriment that left your trousers feeling too tight and your mind turned to mush.

James, however, was wandering around as excited as a child. A big infectious grin on his face to go with his adorable blonde hair, chatting about presents and food and whatever else popped into his over-excited brain.

They were both currently arranging Christmas place settings in the servants' hall at Carson’s insistence.

“I can think of worse ways to start Christmas.”

“I can think of better ones.”

“Oh, come on Mr Barrow! Aren’t you at least having a bit of fun?”

Thomas opened his mouth to offer a negative reply but before he could, a loud crash came from the kitchen followed immediately by an infuriated shriek from Mrs Patmore.

“YOU GREAT CLODHOPPER!!! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!!”

Thomas and Jimmy looked at each other in slightly alarmed confusion but before they could even think of moving, a very sheepish Carson dashed in with his livery covered in…gravy and vegetables?...and being pursued by a very angry cook armed with a wooden spoon.

“HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN? HOURS I SPENT GETTING THAT GRAVY PERFECT AND NOW I’LL HAVE TO START ALL OVER! NO ( _smack)._ BUTLERS ( _smack)_. IN ( _smack)_. MY ( _smack)_. KITCHEN!”

Whether she ran out of steam or she decided that her spoon had served its purpose, they would never know, but the two young men stood in delighted astonishment as Mrs Patmore ended her assault on Mr Carson and marched back to her kitchen, presumably to restart the gravy.

For a brief moment, Carson looked as though he’d swallowed a lemon as he rubbed his spoon beaten arm before he noticed Thomas and Jimmy staring at him. It was like flipping a switch as he pulled himself to his full height and adopted a dignified and rather superior air as though nothing was amiss.

“As you were gentlemen.”

After watching Carson flee to his office, in a very dignified manner, of course, Thomas turned to Jimmy with a bright grin on his face.

“I changed my mind. This is the best start to Christmas I’ve ever seen.”


End file.
